Naruto of the moon water flower eye
by bloodlinenaruto
Summary: Naruto decides to better himself as a ninja, and in the process impresses the kyuubi who gifts the boy with a doujutsu thinking that this will help improve the boy standing and make Konoha want to protect him. Naruto X Kurenai


**Terumi Naruto has caused me to hit a major road block so until I can think of how to right I will be releasing a couple of stories this month that I have been thinking about doing these will be come out almost simultaneously another thing is that from now on I will try to update these stories all of them including Terumi naruto at least once a month and also try to make sure that I keep that deadline.**

Naruto was sitting in class listening to Iruka drone on and on about the history of Konohagakure. The six year old couldn't understand why this was important so he resolved to find out by asking the old man.

After class Naruto rushed to his jiji office resolving to find out. He rushed up the stairs and ignoring the secretary pushed the door open "Jiji why does the academy think boring history is so important"

The third who was shocked by naruto open declaration chuckled "Naruto history teaches you a lot it can teach what type of ninja you want to be, how to fight a certain enemy, what to expect from enemy nations, and also how to better yourself."

"But I just want to be able to use jutsu" Naruto said

"Well any good ninja knows that being able to use ninja requires knowledge such as what type to use , how to use it to it maximum effectiveness and what it value is strategically"

"There are different types of jutsu such as ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, tiajutsu, and many more" Hiruzen said

"So how do I learn those" Naruto asked

"Well you have to learn what the academy is teaching you and also train on your own" the third said

"So to become strong I have to learn things first by myself" naruto said, Hiruzen smiled he always knew naruto was smarter then he seemed but the boy buried it under that mask of his. Then an idea came to him "Naruto if you promise to start showing your true self and improving in the academy then I let you borrow or keep some of my jutsu scrolls, maybe I'll even teach you"

Naruto suddenly became quiet thinking about what he was being asked to do, to show his true self, the boy weighed the options and decide "Fine Hokage sama you got a deal" then walked away leaving the hokage to wonder what he had just done.

For the next 6 months before the break Naruto standing in the class went from dead last to the 3rd highest position and it stayed there no matter how much the instructors tried to sabotage the boy. Though it didn't work it just made the boy's resolve to improve all the more by leaning more from the books in the shinobi library and by learning the tree and water walking exercise to improve his control, and to work hard on his technique in tiajutsu and shuriken and kunai jutsu taught at the academy in order to keep his standing.

When they were released for break Naruto went to the Hokage office and waited for a change freighting the secretary and the workers in the hokage building, who thought the boy had something planned?

Hiruzen secretary eventually announced naruto presence even though the third knew he was there and was wondering why he hadn't just come in.

"Naruto why did you wait outside" Said the third

"I was following the rules jiji" Stated Naruto shocking the hokage on how he acted was acting more mature.

"Can I have the scrolls now" asked naruto

"Sure I got you some ninjutsu scrolls for elements, a beginners book on fuinjutsu, and a scroll for basic genjutsu , things like tiajutsu and kenjutsu are better created by oneself" explained the third while the boy nodded and grabbed all the scrolls while saying thank you

When naruto was about to go to the door he stopped "Jiji I was wondering could you come with me to find some better clothes and weapons the people in the stores overcharge me for poorer goods" Hiruzen hearing this nodded solemnly but was fuming on the inside and had already chosen to do something about it.

Naruto returned to his apartment with his scrolls and began to read through them.

Genjutsu is the art of illusion making your enemy see what you want them to see. The most common seal is the rat seal which is biased on the idea of it being a sneaky and almost cunning creature often avoiding traps and dangers with ease.

D rank Demonic Illusion Hell viewing technique

Hand signs Snake rat

Make the user see their greatest fear

p.s naruto please work hard on all the techniques the more skilled you become the better the jutsu will be. Also you can keep these

Naruto grabbed the ninjutsu scrolls noticing that they were earth and fire techniques

Fire style endan d rank

Fire style great fireball jutsu c rank

Fire style phoenix flower jutsu c rank

Earth style mud wall B rank

Earth style great mud river B rank

Earth style earth dragon bomb B rank

Earth style head hunter jutsu D rank

Earth style hide like a mole c rank

Earth style mud clone

Kage bushin b rank

Split the user's chakra into solid clones used to learn things best for recon

Earth style users must always focus there chakra on the ground below them to be able to use there jutsu most use their hand but with enough practice and chakra control they can use their feet while they run through the signs

Fire style users draw chakra into their stomach and then heat it in their then push out of their throat while breathing when it reaches their lip that is also covered with chakra they ignite causing the air outside to fuel their jutsu. Be careful could cause injury to organs if not properly control. Learn chakra control first

After reading the ninjutsu naruto focused on the fuinjutsu finding out while he read it that he liked the obscure art much like he like genjutsu though he was still partial to subject that focused on strength like ninjutsu, kenjutsu and tiajutsu.

Naruto eventually gave in from exhaustion of practice the seals for each jutsu countless times.

The Kyuubi from inside the seal smirked it seemed the boy had some skill and wasn't going to be weak but the Kyuubi felt that seals, genjutsu, ninjutsu, tiajutsu and kenjutsu wouldn't be enough to protect the boy, no he need a bloodline something to make those idiots see him as they saw they Uchiha so when the boy finally went to bed he went to work focusing on ingraining it into his DNA the ability to cast illusion with just a burst of chakra and a look or with one of the other sense he also gave him and future offspring the yin release to help better the bloodline, before going into a long slumber 'you better like this gift brat'

Naruto woke up the next day took a shower and met up with the hokage outside a ninja store called the flaming leaf. Naruto walked in with Hiruzen and was greeted normally by a man who introduce himself as Suiren

"What can I get you naruto" said Suiren with a smile

Naruto baffled by the kindness said "Um I would like a set of Kunai, Shuriken, a kodachi with no hand guard, sealing supplies and new clothes"

"Sure how about I get the weapons and you pick something you like" Suiren said as he went around collecting the order. Naruto left the third side and began to look through the clothes he found a pair of black anbu pants and black sandals and a sleeveless crimson red shirt that had an extended turtle neck mush like a traditional Uchiha shirt though the crimson color looked nearly black from far way, and finally to complete his new style a fish net under shirt and a pair of black arm bracers.

Naruto after choosing his outfit grabbed ten similar outfits just like it but also grabbed different darker colors just in case they were in an area his current shirt might stand out the only thing he didn't get extra of was the bracers.

Hiruzen paid for everything while Suiren said that Naruto could buy his gear here any time after seeing his old kunai.

Hiruzen then dragged Naruto to a training ground stating that he had some time to teach him some things.

They started with genjutsu because Hiruzen stated that while his had learned all the control exercise he could for being a genin he still need control and that learning genjutsu would help him improve his control, he also said naruto should modify the control exercise he already new to make them harder.

"Now Naruto when learning genjutsu it best to start off being put under them , but since you have such large reserve perhaps you should try putting some one in them so you can get a feel for home mush chakra you should use." Stated Hiruzen as he made a kage bushin to help the boy learn

"Now make the rat seal only and then slowly send your chakra to my clone, if it works it should make him wobble around." As naruto made the seal and began to push out his chakra slow his eyes began to burn and his chakra suddenly felt easier to control and his chakra acted like it already knew what to do."

The clone started to wobble shock Hiruzen since he thought it would be much hard when he looked a Naruto he saw his eye had changed from deep blue to a crimson red with no retina or pupil or a tomoe, scaring the third as he called out "Naruto are you still in control"

Naruto blinked "Still in control of what jiji I'm not doing anything"

Hiruzen blew a sign of relief before looking into the eye 'this must be the Kyuubi by why give naruto a doujutsu and what does it do.'

"Naruto I need you to tell me everything that you feel write now" said the third

"Well my chakra feels easier to control, I can sense your chakra and a few other in the area, you seem to be moving slow, and that about it why" Naruto stated

"It seems you have become the first of an unknown doujutsu that seem to be well attuned to genjutsu from what I gather from what both you said and how difficult it was for my clone to break out, now my question is can you see chakra?"

Naruto was shocked the first of an unknown bloodline and said "Sort of I mean I just see these wisp that connect to your body, but your movement are very slow every muscle movement I can see it clear as day"

Hiruzen nodded as he wrote this all down before handing Naruto a slip of paper "This is chakra affinity paper it will tell me what your element or elements you are aligned to are to. Fire burns the paper, wind cuts, lightening crinkles it, earth turns to dust, water makes it soggy"

Naruto focused on the paper making it burst it intense red flames as it continued to burn, though Hiruzen sensed something else "Here try it with two one in each hand" the one in his right again burst into flames, while the left one side turned to dust and the other shimmered like a mirage shocking Hiruzen.

"Well that explains your skill in genjutsu" Naruto looked at the Third motion for him to continue " you have the yin release or the shadow style this style is what the Nara shadow jutsu falls in though you have the ability to make your genjutsu more real by using the yin release though it seems that your eyes take care of allowing you to use it without any training which is good because there is no way to know what the training for the yin release is."

Naruto nodded understanding since yin and yang were very rare and obscure, the third continued by reaching into his coat and pulled out a brown and red scroll "Here naruto these scrolls contain the elemental training required to use these two affinities and since you have the same element as me ill help you"

Naruto nodded again before "But jiji what about this piece of the paper" Motioning to the one in his left hand where it was cut up

"Wind style as well, though it seems to be weaker to your main fire, earth and yin affinities but it still is good since it is known as the battle element allowing for close to mid, and long range abilities if you can utilize it"

Hiruzen began to walk away motioning for naruto to follow him " come we have to work in a training schedule for you, and I have to pull you from the academy"

"Why" asked naruto

"With your new bloodline you will need to have more focused training to help you create clan techniques and styles so I'm going to take over your training." As the third began to walk away the still naruto broke out in a smile as he rushes up to his grandfather in all but blood.


End file.
